¿Recuerdas?
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: [AU/UA] Carta de Natsu Dragneel para Gray Fullbuster. "Me has decepcionado" "Tu no eres mi hermano, tu no eres nadie. Te desconozco, Gray."


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.**

•

•

•

 _"Cambiar a la mujer de sentimientos verdaderos por la de cuerpo perfecto, es como soltar una estrella por querer agarrar una luciérnaga"_

Vaya tonto resultaste ser amigo, esperaba mucho más de ti ¿en verdad hiciste eso? Sigo sin creerlo, las persona que yo conozco no haría una cosa tan baja ¿estoy en lo cierto? Claro que sí, _la persona que yo conozco,_ entonces basándome en ello solo puedo decir que me has decepcionado.

Amigo ¿aún te llamo así? Antes eras mi hermano, de pequeños siempre solíamos pelear pero era nuestra forma de demostrar afecto el uno por el otro. El chico que yo conocía o creía conocer se marchitó, desde aquello no he podido verte de la forma en como lo hacía antes, vuelvo a reiterar estas palabras, me has decepcionado.

¿Disfrutaste el hacer eso? ¿Te gustó la cara que puso cuando la rechazaste? Imagino que sí, después de todo cuando te acostabas con Erza ella jamás paso por tu mente ¿me equivoco? No, claro que no. Todavía recuerdo cuando llegó a mí casa empapada por la lluvia, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, no podía articular ni una sola palabra por el nudo en su garganta. Yo estaba cenando con Lucy, cuando la vi así supe que había pasado algo malo, su primo estaba de viaje - como lamento eso - y yo estaba a cargo de cuidarla por petición de él. Lucy la hizo pasar a dentro y le prestó unas toallas, la preocupación estaba reflejada en sus ojos al igual que los míos, la conozco desde que era una niña y... ¡Joder! Me sentía impotente en ese momento por que no sabía como calmarla, como hacer para que dejara de llorar aunque ¿eso no te importó, cierto?

Siempre quise preguntarte ¿tus noches de pasión desenfrenada eran más importantes que su sufrimiento? Por supuesto que sí, por ti, ella podía desaparecer, y si lo hacía no te lo iba a perdonar nunca. ¿Te conté que atento contra su vida? El suicidio le pareció una buena idea para escapar del dolor, como dije, ella quería desaparecer y por primera vez en mi vida hice algo de lo que no me arrepiento, golpeé a una mujer, ella estaba tan dispuesta a acabar consigo misma y yo perdí mis cabales, le arrebaté el cuchillo de su mano y le di una cachetada que hizo eco en la habitación.

¿Quieres saber qué le grité? Que era una tonta y una cobarde, solo una persona débil desearía morir por alguien que no vale la pena, una persona débil renunciaría a su vida sin hacerle frente a los problemas, le devolví el cuchillo y le dije que si continuaba, en su funeral, no derramaría ni una lágrima por ella, es más, ni siquiera asistiría. Lucy me dijo que me estaba excediendo pero con una mirada le pedí que guardara silencio, segundos después rompió en llanto y se lanzó a mis brazos pidiéndome disculpas a mí, Lucy y Gajeel.

Una semana después de eso volvió a sonreír, la mayor parte de sus sonrisas eran falsas, cuando le pregunte porque sonreía si no se sentía feliz me respondió que si sonreía más, la tristeza se alejaría y traería su alegría de nuevo, esta vez, yo la acompañe con una sonrisa.

Pero a ti jamás te afectó eso ¿verdad? Cuando fui a visitarte Erza me recibió en paños menores, mis puños se apretaron con furia pero no hacía ella sino a ti, quien salió muy campante de su habitación preguntando quien tocaba la puerta. No lo resistí, me acerque a ti y me miraste confundido, con eso, mi puño se enterró en tu rostro y te mande al suelo, te rompí el labio inferior si no mal recuerdo, te levantaste con ganas de regresar me el golpe pero Erza te detuvo, recuerdo que cuando niños le teníamos mucho miedo y aún ahora era así, yo iba a seguir golpeándote pero ella se interpuso, su mirada no causó nada en mí, la aparte bruscamente y te mire directo a los ojos.

\- Te mataría pero... no vale la pena manchar mis manos con la sangre de una escoria - tuve el atrevimiento de escupir en tu suelo y salí del lugar dando un fuerte portazo ¿trataste de aliviar el dolor del golpe con un buen polvo?

¿Te cuento algo divertido? Erza vino dos días después a verme y preguntarme que pasó en tu apartamento, cuando la vi parada frente a la puerta de mi casa considere la idea de echarle seguro a la puerta y ocultarme en el ático, no por temor, si no porque no sabía que cosas saldrían de mi boca al tenerla frente a mí, no quería herirla por algo que es culpa tuya, a diferencia de ti yo no soy un patán con las mujeres y como podrás ver aquí no hay nada gracioso, eso vino en la conversación que tuve con ella ¿sabías que se acostaba contigo pensando en otro hombre? Jamás lo dijo en voz alta por que la descubrirías, por lo que me entere, jamás te llamó por tu nombre cuando tenían sexo ¿triste? No, de hecho me sentí feliz, satisfecho y pensé que te lo merecías por imbécil, vuelvo a decirte esto esperando que no te aburras de oírlo, me has decepcionado.

No sé si te enteraste que su primo regresó luego de ello, no, no hablo de Gajeel, me refiero a Jellal ¿te suena el nombre? ¿Alguna vez lo escuchaste? Espero que no, aún recuerdo cuando Erza salía de tu apartamento, tú la acompañabas y los vieron, ella y él abrazados sonriendo ¿viste la cara que puso Erza? De hecho, ¿viste tu propia cara? Quise tomarle una fotografía y mandarla a poner en un cuadro, una obra digna de admirar.

Vaya que eres bruto, el dolor se notaba claro en el rostro de la pelirroja sin embargo la dejaste sola, supongo que tenías cosas propias que pensar ¿o no? Yo que se, jamás podré pensar como tú. Erza vino a verme, resulta que se topo con ellos en otros lugares y estaba confundida y dolida, estaba segura de que Jellal la amaba y de que no la cambiaría por nadie, ahí me di cuenta porque los dos se entendían tan bien en la cama, creían que sus amores de cabello azul los esperarían por siempre, ella estaba a punto de convertirse en ti y yo no iba a permitir eso, por eso le conté la verdad.

¿Sabes...? También le conté a Jellal de tu aventura con Erza, debía conocer ese lado de la mujer que ama ¿no lo crees? Sí él la perdona es su problema, lo único que le pedí es que no mencionara ni una palabra de ello a su adorada prima, intenta ser fuerte, no permitiré que se derrumbe de nuevo por tus estupideces.

¿Qué crees que pasó luego? Así es, Erza termino lo que sea que hayan tenido, como ves, nunca hubo nada ahí, sólo fue pasión, lujuria, un deseo carnal por parte de ambos, no hubo amor ni sentimientos de por medio y eso es lo que hace que sienta pena por ustedes. Las veces que estuve con Lucy nunca fueron sólo pasión, o simples arrebatos de lujuria, siempre hubo amor, cariño ¿Sentiste eso alguna vez? El que una mujer se entregó a ti con todo el amor que puede ofrecer ¿lo sentiste? No, claro no y estoy alegre por ello.

No te imagine como una persona posesiva, en aquella fiesta quisiste marcar tu territorio y proclamarla como tuya ¿cuándo lo fue? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? Ella se veía muy bonita esa noche, Lucy se encargó de ello, quería que fuera feliz al igual que yo, muchos chicos se acercaron a ella, solo aceptó a uno, Loke. Bailaban como si realmente fueran una pareja, ella se divertía, él lo disfrutaba, el escenario perfecto. Su felicidad... ¿Es algo qué no toleras? ¿No te importa como se siente? Dime, si yo te arrancará de los brazos de una chica tan toscamente sin ninguna excusa razonable ¿cómo te sentirías? Molesto, cabreado y ya estarías maldiciendo mi descendencia, es una lástima que ella no sea así. Cuando vi tu acción me levante para ir a socorrerla, tu hermano Lyon, quien venía acompañado de su novia Meredy también se puso de pie para detenerte, intentamos razonar contigo en medio de la fiesta, la música se detuvo y todo lo que se oía eran tus gritos.

\- ¡Tienes prohibido acercarte a otro hombre! ¡Tu eres de mi propiedad! ¡Tu amor es solo mío! - ¿te estabas escuchando en ese momento? No te reconocí, cuando me acerque para quitártela ella hizo algo que me enorgulleció, no fue el hecho de que te abofeteara, sino de que tuvo la voluntad de hacerte frente demostrando lo que es, una mujer fuerte que no derramara más lágrimas por ti.

\- ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! ¡No soy nada de ti! ¡Alejate de mí! - corrió hacía mi y se refugio en mis brazos, si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría en lo profundo del infierno ¿quién diría que tendrías una mirada así? Justo en el momento que diste un paso Lyon te sujetó, intentaste liberarte y vi eso como una señal para irnos, Lucy la tomó de la mano y se la llevó, yo me quedé porque quería decirte un par de cosas ¿imagina cuán grande fue sorpresa ver lo que vino a continuación? Tu hermana Ultear apareció y te golpeó en el rostro, abdomen y los bajos, te insulto de la peor manera y te humilló frente a todos, te dejó en el suelo y pasó de largo mientras te retorcías de dolor, Lyon te dio una mirada desaprobatoria y se retiró. Me acerque a ti, me agache a tu altura y te susurré despacio.

\- Esto... es lo mínimo que pueden darte, nadie desea ensuciar sus manos más de la cuenta - el sarcasmo estaba marcado en mis palabras - Ni siquiera tu propia familia - Sonreí irónicamente y salí del lugar, no me interesó saber como regresarías a casa, esta noche, también me has decepcionado.

¿Recuerdas eso? Eran buenos tiempos, desapareciste un mes después de eso ¿te dio vergüenza mostrar tu cara por aquí? ¡Qué va ser! Eres la persona más desvergonzada que conozco, te desnudabas sin notarlo cuando éramos niños y ni te molestabas en buscar tu ropa, si era así en ese entonces ¿por qué las cosas serían diferentes ahora? Según escuche por ahí, te acostabas con cada par de piernas con una minifalda que pasaba delante tuyo, los rumores - que estoy seguro eran ciertos - llegaron a los oídos de ella, supo afrontarlo, no dolía como antes, su corazón ya no te pertenece, nada será como antes.

A veces, debes ver las cosas como son y no como quieres que sean.

No existe el hubiera ¿Si yo hubiera...? No es real, no puedes cambiar tu pasado, afronta tu presente y camina hacia el futuro, así es como vivió ella, el tratar de olvidarte le dio fuerzas para vivir, tu debiste hacer lo mismo, mi padre me dijo en su lecho de muerte que debía avanzar y no quedarme atrás, hablar sobre las cosas que quiero realizar, pensar en metas y sueños que quiero cumplir.

\- Eso te dará fuerzas para seguir viviendo... - susurré contra su oído, llevamos abrazados un buen rato porque así lo quiso ella, como te dije antes, se convirtió en una mujer fuerte que no derramaría una sola lágrima por ti, necesitaba saber que aún existían personas que estarían ahí para ella, se soltó de mi agarre y se arrojó a los brazos de Lucy, supongo que ella nos ve como si fuéramos sus padres ¿no lo sabes? Ellos murieron cuando apenas era un niña, desde entonces vive con su tío y sus primos. ¿Te interesó alguna vez saber sobre su pasado? Ella lo sabe todo de ti, te dio cada segundo de su atención, cariño y amor como lo hacía Mika-san ¿te acuerdas? Te trató con paciencia como lo hacía tu padre, Silver ¿recuerdas? Espero que por lo menos no hayas olvidado sus memorias, empiezo a darme cuenta de que estoy viendo a una persona que no reconozco ¿quién eres?

¿Caíste en las drogas? ¡Con lo que las odiaba tu madre! Aún me acuerdo cuando le prometiste que nunca consumirías ninguna, yo también hice esa promesa ¿siendo adultos ya no tiene valor? No me sorprendería si te conviertes en un narcotraficante, como los de las películas de acción que veíamos con tu padre ¿recuerdas eso? ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos de niños cerca del río? ¿Recuerdas el miedo que le teníamos a Erza? ¿Recuerdas que Lucy siempre nos regañaba cuándo destruíamos cosas? ¿Recuerdas las deliciosas galletas que _ella_ nos preparaba? ¿Recuerdas que cuando tenías un raspón ella te curaba? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos reunimos para estudiar y al final no hicimos nada? ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te regalo chocolates? ¿Recuerdas los obsequios que te dio en cada uno de tus cumpleaños? ¿Recuerdas el campamento de Verano donde le pegamos goma de mascar al cabello de Lucy? ¿Recuerdas cuando Erza nos obligó a limpiar nuestras habitaciones? ¿Recuerdas nuestras escapadas en la preparatoria? ¿Recuerdas cuando despedimos a Erza? ¿Recuerdas la visita al parque acuático? ¿Recuerdas quién eras antes? ¿Recuerdas a tus amigos? ¿Recuerdas a la persona que te amó con todo su corazón?

 _No._

No recuerdas nada de eso porque tu no eres mi hermano, no eres aquel niño que se desnudaba sin siquiera saberlo, aquel con el que hacía bromas pesadas a las chicas, él que aunque no lo dijera se preocupaba con ella, no eres aquel, desde la muerte de tus padres te perdiste, fue hace cuatro meses amigo, los tuviste contigo veintitrés años, ellas los tuvo cinco años ¿quién es más fuerte?

 _Tú no eres mi hermano, tú no eres nadie._

 _Te desconozco,_

 _Gray._

¿Incluso sigo llamándote por tu nombre? Es lo único que aún conservas junto con tu apellido, ya no tienes amigos, tu familia se alejó de ti, perdiste el amor de una gran mujer, te sumergiste en el mundo del alcohol y la drogas, hundido en tu depresión...

 _Solo._

Al final todo eso acabó contigo...

Te convertirse en una persona diferente, una que nadie conoce, ante los ojos de todos no eres más que un extraño, un desconocido. Antes fuiste familia ¿ahora cómo te llamo?

\- Hola... Gray - te saludé, tu apartamento era una porquería, incluso olía a muerto ¿acaso era el olor de tu alma?

\- ¿Qué quieres? - no volteaste a mirarme, el enojo estaba marcado en tu voz ¿te hice daño?

\- No es que yo haya querido venir... alguien quiere verte - no era mentira, la idea de ver cuán destruido estaba no me era fascinante.

\- Vete, tú y esa persona - que despectiva sonó tu voz, seguro cambias de opinión al saber quien es.

\- Gray... - tu cuerpo se tenso cuando escuchaste su voz, no ibas a resistirte, volteaste inmediatamente y la viste detrás de mí.

\- Juvia... - tus pupilas se dilataron, ella dio un paso al frente.

\- Natsu-san ¿podría darnos unos minutos? - yo asentí, salí afuera. No estaba tranquilo dejándote solo con ella por lo que los espíe desde la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Gray? - te levantaste y la abrazaste, enterraste tu cara en su pecho como un niño pequeño que necesita de su madre, ella correspondió al abrazo.

\- No me llames así... quiero... - lo notaste, no puedo creer que te fijarás en ese imperceptible detalle.

\- Muy bien, Gray-sama... - apretaste el agarre alrededor de su cintura, ella seguía tranquila.

\- Tú... ¿Querías verme? - el temor se reflejaba en tus palabras ¿a qué le tenías miedo?

\- Sí, Juvia escuchó de su estilo de vida y se preocupó - te acarició los cabellos suavemente, era una escena bastante tierna.

\- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? - Sí.

\- Juvia quería decirte unas cuantas cosas, Gray-sama - tu asentiste mecánicamente, ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

\- Primero, Juvia se va del país - tus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa igual que los míos, ni yo sabía eso.

\- ¿Qué? - Segundo, Juvia quiere que dejes las drogas - seguías en shock por la noticia pero aún así asentiste.

\- Y por último, sigue viviendo - su mano se posó en tu mejilla y te miró con ternura y una sonrisa, te sonrojaste... ¡¿Te sonrojaste?!

\- ¿Por... Por qué me dices esto? - tu mano se colocó sobre la suya y la apretaste.

\- Porque no debes estancarte, debes continuar, así como yo lo hice ese día ¿recuerdas? - y te lo restregó en la cara, tu primer error.

\- Yo... lamento haberte dicho eso ¡no pienso eso de ti! - ¿fue desesperación lo que oí en tu voz?

\- Juvia lo sabe, sabe que Gray-sama no piensa así, pero tú... - se detuvo un momento pensando como continuar - Tu no eres Gray-sama, eres Gray ¿qué piensas de mí?

Te calló la boca, la confusión hizo presencia en tus ojos. ¿Qué puedes responder a eso?

\- Yo... Te amo - los ojos de Juvia se aguaron y soltó una pequeña risa, te sonrió - No sabes cuanto tiempo espero oír eso, es una pena que lo diga Gray.

Inseguridad. Eso es lo que sentías. Impotencia. Sufrimiento. Dolor. ¿Amor?

No aguantaste más y te lanzaste sobre sus labios, un beso necesitado, lleno de urgencia por sentir ese tan preciado contacto, ella te respondió. Ambos lo necesitaban, tú para salvarte y ella para continuar, no puedes comenzar un nuevo libro sin darle un final al anterior. La acercaste a ti y ella te rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, la tomaste por la cintura y devoraste sus labios con fervor, la hiciste abrir la boca para introducir tu lengua y saborearla, de pronto me sentí enfermo, eso no era amor, lo demostraste cuando tu mano bajo por su muslo y otra se metió debajo de su camisa, ella rompió el beso y alejó tus manos de su cuerpo.

\- No sigas, Gray. Te harás daño - sonrió con tristeza y se levantó, la tomaste de la mano.

\- No te vayas... por favor... - ¿Rogando? Sí, definitivamente te he perdido, mi hermano jamás habría hecho eso.

\- Lo siento, es lo mejor para los dos - intentaste aferrarte a ella en vano, hice mi aparición en ese momento.

\- Vamos. - dijo con simpleza, yo la seguí por detrás pero me detuve al escucharte murmurar.

\- Es por ti... por tu culpa ella ya no me ama... - negué con la cabeza, esa droga ya te mató las neuronas.

\- No Gray, todo esto ha sido a causa de tus decisiones, afronta las consecuencias - no giré a mirarte y seguí avanzando, ambos te estábamos dejando ir, los únicos que se quedaron hasta el final por fin se rindieron.

\- ¡Juvia! ¡Regresa! ¡JUVIA! - no detuvimos nuestro andar siquiera ante sus gritos, salimos del edificio, afuera respiramos aire fresco.

\- ¿Mejor? - pregunté - Mucho. Gracias - yo sonreí, ella devolvió el gesto, esta vez, era una sonrisa sincera. Nada como una buena decepción para abrir los ojos y cerrar el corazón.

Me preguntó si después de que te dejamos te echaste a llorar ¿lo hiciste? Espero que sí, llorar sin que nadie te consuele es sufrir, saber que nadie nunca va hacerlo, es aún peor. Tres días después nos enteramos de que habías fallecido por una sobredosis, te encontraron en tu apartamento, muerto. Hace mucho tiempo que lo estabas, tu cuerpo era lo único vivo. Según la morgue, encontraron una nota, decía _"Perdoname Natsu. Juvia, te amo"_ ese día en mucho tiempo la vi llorar de nuevo, la acompañe en el llanto, esas palabras no fueron de Gray, fueron de mi hermano y su Gray-sama, el que sí aceptaba sus errores, lloramos hasta que la lágrimas cesaron, al final no estabas del todo muerto, quedaba algo de ti ahí dentro. Hace mucho en una fiesta cuando estábamos ebrios me confesaste que te gustaba Juvia desde los diecisiete pero que no querías decírselo, yo te dije que te apresuraras y no dejaras pasar el tiempo, pero Gray apareció y esos sentimientos se perdieron. Juvia y yo te organizamos un funeral con ayuda de Lyon y Ultear, lo curioso fue que nadie de los asistentes derramó una lágrima, ni tus propios hermanos.

Cuando acabó el funeral, ella me dijo que sentía mal, mal por no sentir nada y estar feliz, incluso sonrió, le dije que no se martirice por eso ya que estaba en la misma situación, ambos reímos a pesar de ser un día triste. ¿Te imaginas lo que vino con el paso del tiempo? Lucy me dio una gran noticia, voy a ser papá ¿estas feliz por mí? Juvia también avanzó y ahora esta en una relación con Rogue, un amigo de Gajeel ¿estas feliz por ella?

Nunca pude entregarte esto, sigo preguntándome como habrías reaccionado al leerla, supongo que es mejor así. Espero que estés en un lugar mejor, junto a tus padres y que cuando inicies una nueva vida la aproveches mejor que esta. Donde quiera que vayas te deseo lo mejor, Juvia también lo hace.

Siempre estarás en mi corazón y mis recuerdos, _hielitos._

Y por último, me has decepcionado, _Gray._

Tu hermano del alma,

Natsu Dragneel.

•

•

•

•

 **Un one-shot bastante raro, al principio pensé hacerlo un pequeño drabble y resulte escribiendo más de tres mil palabras - sin contar la nota de autora y el disclaimer - me sorprende haber escrito algo de drama considerando que no me gusta mucho el genero. Me gusta leer fics donde Gray sufre, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras me duchaba, sí, en el baño. Me dije "¿Por qué no escribirlo?" y aquí esta, podrán notar de que al final hay Ooc por parte de Gray, pero como dice el fic, es porque dejó de ser él hace mucho ¿me doy a entender? Amo el Gruvia con todo mi corazón pero tenía que hacer sufrir a Gray aunque sea una vez, amo-odio cosas como esta porque por un lado me gusta y por el otro pienso "Con la OTP nadie se mete" y no se que pensar XD - lo sé, ni yo me entiendo - gracias por leer esto, incluso esta larga palabrería, nos vemos en otro fic con un final feliz.**


End file.
